vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121481-1-28-2015-morning-coffee-the-red-eye-edition
Content ---- What the flippin' *cupcake*! That's... It's... WHAT?!... I'm speechless | |} ---- The Blazing Saddles are sort of a mercenary outfit... or at least they're part of FCON. They're not very well trusted because certain members of the club (and I think "club" is probably the best way to describe them, since they don't really have a military structure) are a bit eccentric or shady. So they can't count on a lot of support, and they take some pretty nasty and dangerous work. And when you can't count on calling in artillery or support, you have to bring your firepower with you. So the group ran a bunch of jobs where they collected money and goods, and built an airship to give them gunnery cover, keep the skies clear, provide infantry support, and to generally relax and conduct business on. It was a lot of fun to build, but it's even more fun to RP on. :D It's also technically public (so that if someone brings a friend, I don't have to neighbor them), so you can visit the plot of Nightengale Donne to see it in its current state. | |} ---- ---- ---- To be fair, even though I offer coffee, I actually don't drink it. I dislike the taste of most coffee. There is one kind of coffee I have ever tried and liked without pouring enough cream into it to make it more of a coffee flavored milk came from a demonstration they gave at my last job. I worked for a company that handled a huge volume of Starbucks, and I was personally working on Starbucks in Europe, the Middle East, and Asia. Starbucks had just bought the patent rights to the Clover press, and was putting a "reserve bar" at every single Starbucks. For those who don't know, a Clover press is an obscenely expensive and time-consuming way to make coffee; it takes a minute or so to brew a single cup (and it must be brewed by the cup). Therefore, it's exceptionally expensive. It also controls water temperature to within one degree of where it's set (and it must be manually set to get the flavor out of the rare stuff they sell there). The cup they gave me would have cost fifteen dollars. It was some kind of rare Brazilian bean that they can't use to brew large-scale commercial levels of coffee, so they offer it at the reserve bar only. And... yeah, actually, it was really good. And I normally hate coffee, but this thing tasted great. I assume it's what people who like coffee taste when they have coffee. I don't know if it's 15$ good, but it was the sole cup of coffee I've ever had black that I really liked and would have again. Otherwise, I don't like coffee. :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We haven't forgotten. We've all got lives outside Wildstar. I was only on for like a half hour or an hour last night because of band practice, and I'll be on late tonight because of the TL;DR. | |} ---- ---- We should party. You guys sound like fun! :D | |} ---- Kidnapping....And then blowing up a museum? The Eldan designed us to be the Responsible Adults for the Dominion. Voices of wisdom and restraint, to mold them into the Galactic space empire that Drusera will one day rule. Vandalism and kidnapping, is hardly the kind of example we want to set. | |} ---- ----